Predestinados
by Gowan Keriyuy
Summary: Hola he decidido dedicarme a un fanfic mas de humor, pero con mucha, mucha historia. No paren de reir y proximamente el capitulo 4.
1. Predestinados a sufrir

**DBZ: PREDESTINADOS **

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Hola me llamo Gowan, Gowan Keriyúy y este es mi primer fanfic de Dbz. Es una idea que se me ocurrió de repente, espero que les guste y ojalá puedan dejarme algún review para saber si la idea y sobretodo la redacción es buena. Acepto sugerencias y criticas, contáctenme a mi correo por cualquier tipo de inquietud.

Aclaración: este capitulo del fanfic ha sido reeditado por causas múltiples, una de ellas es el cambio de categoría y otra la cual es obvia el nombre del mismo. HE CAMBIADO VARIAS COSAS QUE QUIZÁS CAMBIEN LA PERSPECTIVA DE LA HISTORIA. Gracias y perdonen.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

CAPITULO 1: PREDESTINADOS A SUFRIR 

"Ahora si ha llegado mi hora, la hora de demostrarle a todos quien soy, maldito Goku, malditos Saiyajins esta vez no se saldrán con sus planes. Desde el infierno he visto todo, tu Trunks me las pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, no te servirá de nada haber viajado al pasado para encontrarte con los demás guerreros, ahora es mi momento y dentro de algunos años cobraré venganza sobre todos ustedes. Veo luz, tengo partir; pero prometo que la próxima vez que sepan de mi será demasiado tarde para el futuro, presente y pasado de cualquiera de ustedes ¡¡jajajaja!". ¿¿¿?

Nuestra historia se ubica temporalmente luego de la primer llegada de Trunks del futuro al planeta tierra. La situación con la cual se abordará el fanfic es en el momento en que Goku es informado por el primogénito del príncipe Vegeta, acerca de la existencia de dos androides. Creados con el simple propósito de eliminar a nuestro héroe Goku por haber interferido cuando pequeño en los planes del afamado grupo "Red Ribbon". La necesidad de venganza de la cabeza del plan, el doctor Gero, había llevado al futuro de los protagonistas a un completo caos, en el cual la supervivencia era lo mas importante. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que el muchacho Saiyajin había aparecido de la nada en una nave muy extraña dando indicios de conocer perfectamente a Goku y a sus amigos. La sorpresa mas grande se la llevaron al ver al chico convertirse en Supersaiyajin, nivel alcanzado únicamente por el victorioso triunfador de Namekusei, en la pelea por la salvación del universo.

Por antojo del destino los guerreros Z se encontraban ahora sentados discutiendo acerca de la noticia que el desconocido guerrero, del cual no sabían ni su nombre, les había revelado. Una noticia algo aterradora pero de muchas maneras desafiante, bueno… para algunos, no quiero menospreciar pero ya saben a quienes me refiero… si exactamente a Krillin, a Yamcha y a todos los que ya habían abandonado la labor de héroes .

Todos, absolutamente todos discutían fervientemente del nuevo tema, hasta Vegeta que intentaba mostrarse indiferente no podía evitar intervenir en la conversación. Para el príncipe esta oportunidad era como esas estadísticas de uno en un millón, él sentía que esta era la oportunidad de demostrarle a todos que él y su descendencia eran los mas fuertes entre su raza, y porque no entre el universo. Por dentro sentía que el momento de ocupar el lugar de Frezzer había llegado y tomando en cuenta el aviso del joven, tres años serian suficientes para entrenarse y superar la fuerza de un Supersaiyajin. ¿Pero como era posible que dos robots fueran capaces de superar a un Saiyan, mejor dicho a un Saiyan transformado. Pero a pesar de que Vegeta no abandonaba su postura de guerrero orgulloso, su estadía en la tierra y su nueva casa, estaban provocando importantes cambios en su personalidad. No dejando de ser rudo y muchas veces repelente, estaba conociendo el cariño que se brindaba por naturaleza en este planeta. Al principio no entendía y le molestaba que estuvieran pendientes de él aunque solamente preguntaran como se encontraba. Pero luego el transcurso del tiempo fue acostumbrando al Saiyan y le hizo entender que el cariño era capaz de ayudarlo a superar obstáculos cotidianos, y los que se lo ofrecían querían su bienestar sobre todas las cosas. Igualmente el orgullo y su personalidad nata lo opacaban varias veces y no lo dejaban expresar lo que realmente sentía. Ahora lo único que había en mente del Saiyan eran los deseos de ser de una vez por todas el más fuerte, olvidándose nuevamente de todo lo que había aprendido en ese año viviendo con Bulma y los demás, era como si hubiera vuelto el Vegeta que todos temían, el que por primera vez llegó a la tierra.

Aunque las expectativas eran grandes los miedos y las conjeturas también lo eran. En las afueras de la ciudad nuestro grupo de amigos se encontraba reunido discutiendo y haciendo planes para lo que seria una gran batalla, momentos después de haber visto como se marchaba el joven del futuro en su extraña maquina del tiempo….

"…Bueno, entonces eso es lo que ha dicho el muchacho que vino del futuro. Es mejor que comencemos a entrenar en este mismo instante, no quiero ser derrotado por dos androides inútiles. Me importa poco que es lo que harán ustedes pero sepan que si me necesitan estaré entrenando en las montañas o en el palacio de Kami". Picoro terminaba de informar las nuevas noticias que llegaban del futuro, unas noticias que hacían estremecer a mas de uno pero también emocionaba a otros tantos como Goku y Vegeta.

" ¡¡Chatarras inútiles, ¿creen que podrán vencer al príncipe de los Saiyajin?… esos gusanos no saben a quien se enfrentan, ya verán si se meten conmigo…". Apretando sus puños, Vegeta maldecía a sus todavía desconocidos enemigos, los cuales eran retados pero a su vez temidos.

Los únicos datos que tenían de los androides asesinos eran sus apariencias. Según Trunks uno era un hombre bastante joven de cabellos negros y ojos celestes claros que despedían una mirada de frialdad que parecía congelar todo lo que veía. En cuanto a sus ropas vestía unos jeans junto con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello muy significativo. Con respecto al segundo robot, era una mujer rubia y muy atractiva la cual exhibía prendas similares a las de Trunks, la advertencia con respecto a ella fue que no se dejaran engañar por su apariencia, podía ser mas letal de los que ellos imaginaban.

"Ya sé… tengo una gran idea, escuchen muy atentos …". Bulma estaba maquinando un gran plan que según ella los salvaría de todos los problemas.

"Lo primero que podemos hacer es buscar el laboratorio del doctor Gero, y luego… ¡PAM, BUM, CRASH, destrozamos ese horrendo nido de androides juntos con esos bichos en construcción… ¿que tal mi genial idea, ¿no es grandiosa?". Bulma parecía una niña pequeña, gritando y saltando por los alrededores transmitiendo su plan.

" ¡¡¡Cállate ya mujer idiota, no te atrevas a llevar a cabo ese estúpido plan o yo te, te,…". Decía Vegeta algo enojado.

" ¿Me vas a que, ¿a matar, quiero que sepas que no te tengo miedo inútil, ¿crees que soy como todos los demás?. Te equivocas… y además si me matas ¿quien te va a dar de comer? porque no creo en la idea de verte trabajando ya que ni siquiera conoces lo que significa la palabra".

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…… maldita mujer, sabandija, siempre tiene que ganar, ¿cómo es posible que se atreva enfrentarme, yo confiaba en que nunca nadie se pondría a la altura de un príncipe Saiyajin como yo….".

Entonces, recuerdos, recuerdos de su padre afloraron de repente al oír las palabras de Bulma. Aunque no era la primera vez que la veía actuar así, esta vez en particular le había parecido diferente. Últimamente Bulma ocupaba un espacio mucho mas extenso en sus pensamientos, un espacio mucho más amplio de lo que el hubiera querido. Inconscientemente había comenzado a quererla, a su manera, pero ahora era evidente que sí le importaba lo que hacia esta terrícola sobretodo lo que hacia con el. Pero un príncipe no podía tener dos princesas por lo menos esas eran las reglas de Vegitasei (planeta natal de Vegeta).

Vegeta ya tenia una elegida, una princesa de la cual nunca había hablado y por lo visto nadie sabia quien era, nadie ni siquiera Bulma, que seguía todos sus pasos. Esa persona con la que Vegeta compartía tanto momentos, había pasado a ocupar un segundo lugar en su vida pero aun así no era capaz de abandonarla, no solo por el amor que le tenia sino también por las consecuencias que esa separación podía traerle. Esa mujer era un tanto especial para el Saiyan, desde que llego a la tierra fue una mujer atenta con él, siempre trataba de complacerlo y eso a Vegeta le encantaba y le hacia recordar muchos momentos vividos en su planeta, cuando tenia cientos de Saiyanas a sus pies para servirle en cualquier situación. Es claro que no podía tenerlas a todas como esposas por las reglas ya habladas pero sí se le estaba permitido divertirse con cuantas quisiera (NDA: el machismo también existía en Vegitasei, por si no lo sabían ). Por ese simple motivo él acepto empezar esa relación clandestina con la mujer misteriosa, pero luego de haber pasado el tiempo, sus sentimientos comenzaron a acrecentarse más por ella, pretendiendo algo mas formal al estilo del planeta tierra. Pero justo en el momento exacto aparece Bulma en acción desencajando todas las piezas en la mente de Vegeta, dejándolo sin solución a los problemas que se le presentaban. Bulma por el contrario sí estaba a la altura de una perteneciente de la nobleza, sentía que ella seria capaz de entenderlo, por ser de muchos modos parecida a él, ella era capaz de dominar hasta a una fiera con su sutileza y encanto de mujer, pero ¿cómo haría con la otra, ¿qué podía decirle, y lo mas importante ¿como le diría que la electa por su corazón era Bulma Brief?. Todo esto no dejaba de vagar en los pensamientos del príncipe Saiyajin y para sí se decía:

" ¿Es posible que haya encontrado a mi princesa?. No, ¿qué estoy diciendo, es solo una humana no se merece a un Saiyajin de tan alto nivel". Vegeta pensaba y pensaba, sus sentimientos estaban mezclándose desde que había llegado a la tierra y ahora no comprendía lo que sentía.

" ¡¡VEGETA, VEGETA, responde Vegeta". Goku y los demás gritaban a Vegeta tratando que saliera de ese mundo de pensamientos.

"Cállense ya todos ustedes insectos, ¿creen que soy sordo o que?".

"Arrogante y malagradecido, eso es lo que eres, ya hace un año que estamos soportándote con tus estupideces de niño fuerte ¿y tu que, lo único que haces es maltratarnos y despreciar todo lo que hacemos. Me tienes cansada con tus malas ganas. Te lo advierto o cambias la cara de # o no vuelves más por la corporación, ¿quedo claro?". Bulma parecía estar fuera de control, sus palabras reflejaban la furia que ella sentía por dentro desde que el "príncipe" vivía en su casa, con sus cosas, con sus padres, como miembro de su familia, pero sin embargo él no respondía de buena manera, se dedicaba a destratar a la anfitriona que tanto se preocupaba por él.

"Insecto como te atreves…". Decía con cara de pocos amigos. Entonces una idea hizo que en su rostro se reflejara una malvada sonrisa….

" …… Bueno esta bien esta noche me iré de tu inmunda casa con todas mis cosas". Respondió Vegeta con los brazos cruzados mirando al otro lado sin dirigirle la mirada ni un momento.

" ¿Cosas, ¿Qué cosas tienes tu en mi casa, lo único que trajiste fue esa horrorosa malla azul con armadura que usas para pelear. Ni pienses que vas a sacar la cápsula de entrenamiento de mi corporación, antes de hacer eso tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver y el de mis padres, ¡ja!".

" ¿Mmmmmmhhhh, ¿tus padres, entonces se me hará demasiado fácil conseguir lo que quiero, ¡jejeje!". Pensaba Vegeta

"Bueno, como tu digas mujer, nos vemos esta noche". Y despegando Vegeta emprende vuelo a quien sabe donde para pensar en la forma de convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, su próxima meta en su vida de guerrero, y fundamental para superar al mequetrefe de Kakarotto, que no hacia mas que hacerlo enojar superándolo cada vez que Vegeta creía haberle ganado.

" ¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO, MALDITO, TE ODIO!. ¿Por qué siempre me hace lo mismo, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ganar?. Lo odio, lo odio con todo mi ser, no entiendo como pude haberme fijado en el…….". Tapándose la boca con sus dos manos Bulma se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error y que seria el hazme reír de todos por un largo tiempo, ¿qué había hecho?.

" ¿Qué acabas de decir Bulma, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, entonces era por eso que ya no te fijabas en mi, es impensable que me hayas abandonado y cambiado por ese Saiyajin, ¿te has vuelto loca?". Yamcha parecía no entender a su alguna vez pareja que trataba de desmentir cada oración sin lograrlo.

"No Yamcha, no es lo que parece, yo no te dejé por Vegeta……".

"Ya termina de una vez, todavía no lo logro entender… ¿entiendes que fue el que nos mato a mi y a los demás, pareciera que no, nunca pensé que fueras a cometer un error así, me decepcionas". Decía Yamcha dolido por dentro y furioso con el Saiyan que además de quitarle su vida también le quitaba a su novia.

" ¿Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?. Tu, tu que me has engañado con cuanta mujer has querido y ahora vienes a plantarme en mi cara tus celos estúpidos, eres un maldito hipócrita, tu y Vegeta me tienen harta, desearía nunca haberlos conocido".

"Creo que me he perdido de varias cosas mientras estuve en el planeta Yadrat entrenando, ¡¡jejeje!. Prometo que la próxima no estaré tanto tiempo fuera de la tierra". Comentaba el Saiyan mas poderoso del universo, el llamado Kakarotto.

" ¡¿A quien le importa si estas o no estas aquí, tu eres igual a todos los demás te vas por ahí como si nada y tu mujer ¿qué, siempre te olvidas de ella. Pero no; como son hombres todo lo hacen bien. ¿Porque no existe alguien que sea justo como yo quiero, que sea…, por ejemplo, como ese chico que vino hace unas horas, el parecía amable, me trató de maravilla tuve el presentimiento como si estuviéramos unidos por el destino …". Con las manos entrelazadas y mirando al cielo Bulma repetía esta frase con una expresión de alegría en su rostro.

"Ojalá vuelva algún día, me gustaría mucho tener una cita con él". Bulma ignoraba por completo quien era la persona de la que estaba hablando, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Trunks era su hijo del futuro, fruto de la relación con Vegeta.

"No, ni se te ocurra Bulma, no con ese chico…". Picoro intentaba que Bulma no cometiera el gran error de relacionarse con su hijo del futuro.

" ¿Qué…, ¿qué te pasa Picoro…, no, no me digas que estas celoso… perdona, yo nunca imagine que te gustaran los humanos. A propósito, eliges muy bien a tus candidatos, sí que era guapo el muchachito, aunque un poco joven para ti y además no creo que le gusten los namekianos. Por lo tanto es mío y solo para mi".

"No Bulma, no…". Picoro por mas que se esforzó en hacer entender a Bulma, no lo logró. Y como no podía abrir la boca acerca del tema de Trunks decidió terminar con la conversación lo antes posible.

"Creo que seria buen idea que hablaras con ese chico Bulma, necesitas a alguien como él a tu lado, además hacen buena pareja, aunque es un poco joven para ti…". Dijo Goku.

" ¡¡Cállate Goku, cállate ya, ¿qué estas diciendo, ¿eres imbecil o que, (susurrando al oído) ¿no recuerdas que Trunks es el hijo de Bulma?". Picoro enfurecido pero acostumbrado a las actitudes de su antiguo enemigo le hizo recordar la situación.

" ¿Eh…, oh si ahora recuerdo… pero ¿qué dijiste…, ah si, si, ya está. Muchas gracias Picoro casi nos metemos en problemas, ¡¡jijijiji!".

"D-e n-a-d-a Goku, ten mas cuidado la próxima ¿entendido?".

"Bueno espero que haya quedado todo claro, de aquí en adelante cada uno entrenará lo mas que pueda para estar preparado para la lucha con los androides, recuerden donde nos reuniremos y a que hora, ¿alguna pregunta más o ya me puedo largar de aquí?". Como siempre el namekiano actuaba de forma ruda no cediendo al orgullo que le proporcionaba ser un miembro de la familia del mal.

"Bueno, si es todo entonces nosotros también nos vamos. Chaos, apresúrate, no podemos perder un minuto mas". Ten y Chaos volando ansiosamente se perdieron entre las nubes con Yamcha y Krillin que se dirigían a la casa del maestro Roshi para pensar en una forma de aumentar sus fuerzas fácilmente.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse con el propósito de no verse por un largo tiempo. Picoro sin embargo accedió a entrenar con Goku y Gohan para lograr mejores resultados.

Bulma por su parte, saco de su bolsillo una cápsula que contenía el típico avioncito amarillo e intento alcanzar a los demás guerreros Z para charlar algunas cosas privadas con ellos, en especial con Yamcha que obviamente había quedado un poco enfadado con la terrícola que a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo en su cara reflejaba claramente el daño que las palabras de Vegeta le habían ocasionado, no podía evitar pensar en él y en sus palabras. Pero tratando de sentirse mejor busco el consuelo inmediato como lo hace cualquier persona, tratando de negar lo que la afligía.

"Eso me pasa por fijarme en un hombre tan rudo como él, como pude haber caído en su tentación, no lo entiendo… tenia a tantos hombres que podía elegir y justo escogí al que no me quería, ¿porque siempre tiene que pasar lo mismo?. Desde pequeña lo único que he deseado es tener a un hombre a mi lado para construir una familia, un hombre que me cuide y me ame. Pero yo siempre me equivoco y caigo en las manos erradas".

" ¿Puede que sea amor lo que yo siento por ese Saiyan o es solo un simple deseo de pasión?. Pensándolo bien creo que estoy destinada a frustrarme al lado de esta raza… el chico, que acabo de conocer, es muy especial pero el sentimiento que me une a Vegeta es un poco parecido al que sentí cuando vi por primera vez al muchacho… pero ahora también él se ha ido y por lo dicho no volverá hasta dentro de tres años…. Bueno no importa, lo esperaré, y cuando regrese le diré todo lo que siento, no voy a dejarlo escapar… y en cuanto a Vegeta, bueno voy a tratar de olvidarme de él a través de cualquier método y cuando digo esto me refiero a cualquiera, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. Auque sé que corro el riesgo de enamorarme y sufrir mas, tengo que hacerlo. ……creo que estoy destinada a pasar mi vida junto a uno de ellos, junto a un Saiyajin, ¿será que estoy predestinada a permanecer junto a esta estirpe o es simplemente un capricho de Kami-Sama?. Desde el inicio del hallazgo sobre la existencia de este fabuloso linaje me he preguntado porque desde joven he tenido que pasar mis días junto a ellos y a sus familias, porque una mujer como yo…… ¿será que las Dragon balls nos han unido?. Si es así entonces la respuesta a mis preguntas esta escondida en ellas… puede ser que me equivoque o no, pero tengo que intentarlo…. Vegeta o ese chico estarán conmigo sea como sea. En este momento Vegeta esta ardiente en mi corazón y pensamientos y debo quitarlo ahora mismo, él no me merece. Y cuando lo logre buscaré alguna manera de ir a buscar al chico al futuro. Tengo suficiente tiempo aun para pensar, pero este asunto me está consumiendo, tengo que comenzar ahora mismo.

Entre una idea y otra acabó abriendo los ojos en su propia casa, la corporación cápsula ,en la cual la esperaba una noche algo agitada, sí, pero decisiva también. Ella estaba casi determinada a pedirle perdón por lo de aquella tarde, quería que se quedará para intentar conquistarlo rebajándose como nunca lo había hecho y tan solo por una cosa, un sentimiento que aun buscaba incesantemente,… el amor.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Hola soy yo, no quiero decir mas nada así que pasaré directamente a contestar el review, ¡¡EL UNICO REVIEW QUE TENIA! T-T.

Shadir: Me alegro que te guste el fic espero que siga siendo así, espero que el tema sea de interés y lamento decirte que te equivocaste con lo del personaje aunque debo decir que Lunch también cumplía con los requisitos que puse en aquel primer capitulo pero si quieres puedes seguir probando. Gracias, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Este capitulo estuvo un poco emocionante… bueno creo… esta bien no miren así por loa menos hice el intento ¿no? tomen eso en cuenta en cuenta. Si ni lo habían leído, opinen sobre lo que les pareció, y si ya sabían de él déjenme reviews para saber que existen lectores que lo leen.

AVISO: El próximo capitulo será editado en menos de cinco días, ya esta en curso el capitulo 2.

Hasta la siguiente escritura y muchas gracias! 

Gowan Keriyuy.


	2. Predestinados a conocerse

**DBZ: PREDESTINADOS**

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

Hola soy yo, Gowan, con mi segundo capitulo de PREDESTINADOS, espero que les haya gustado el primero. Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero el liceo me tiene bastante ocupado y desgraciadamente las vacaciones de turismo ya terminaron y como saben con ellas el tiempo que dedicaba a escribir, por lo tanto los fines de semana son los únicos días que puedo sentarme a redactar. Diviértanse con esta edición y como siempre cualquier duda o sugerencia mándenla a mi correo. Si no les molesta me encantaría que dejaran reviews. En serio que me dan animo para seguir escribiendo.

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:

Shadir: Perdona si te deje desconcertada, es verdad que es la misma historia pero no te preocupes, lo hice con un motivo, al estar escribiendo el segundo capitulo para el fanfic que publiqué la primera vez se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas, por esa razón decidí empezar de nuevo. Así que entiéndeme y sigue leyendo. Gracias y hasta la próxima. En este capitulo descubrirás la mujer de la que hablaba en los otros capítulos.

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

CAPITULO 2: PREDESTINADOS A CONOCERSE

"Mi momento al fin se acerca, la hora de la venganza aún esta distante pero en cuanto recobre todos mis sentidos y recuerdos, el infierno caerá sobre los Saiyajin como ellos lo hicieron conmigo. Todavía no puedo sentir claramente mis piernas, y mis manos todavía no están listas. Debo esperar a que todo empiece a funcionar correctamente, y mientras tanto mi magnifico plan dará paso a la destrucción global de todos los tiempos……."

"Aunque siento otra vez la energía correr dentro de mi no entiendo que es este sentimiento de batalla que nace en mi de repente, son ganas de luchar y un poder queriendo escapar elevando la adrenalina al máximo. Bueno supongo que estos son los inconvenientes que debo superar para terminar mi misión en este mundo y en el mas allá. ……"

"Ya es de noche y a pesar de sentirme impetuoso en todo lo que logro hacer cada día, llegó la hora de descansar nuevamente, de seguir tramando este plan que tanto tiempo me ha llevado idear, no recuerdo precisamente cuando pero desde que mi alma asomó su rastro en el infierno, no han dejado de dar vueltas dos palabras: venganza y Saiyajin. Aun no comprendo en su totalidad la relación que hay entre ellas, pero los recuerdos y acciones involuntarias me guían al único y verdadero fin de mi existencia: ¡la aniquilación de esa inmunda raza!". ¿?

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

Al llegar a su casa, la corporación cápsula, Bulma intentó calmarse y tratar de aparentar estar en buen estado, disimulando todo lo sucedido con Vegeta aquella mañana. No quería que sus padres se enteraran que su invitado había decidido marcharse, o mejor dicho que había sido echado por Bulma. Ella no pretendía escondérselos pero trataba de que la situación fuera lo menos problemática posible, la familia Brief entendía a Vegeta y se compadecían de él por todo lo que le había tocado vivir en su vida, olvidando todas las malas acciones cometidas en el pasado y por lo tanto habían aprendido a quererlo, como parte de ellos, como parte de la familia.

Lo único que restaba ahora era entrar en el recinto y explicar de manera propicia, sin mentir, pero quizás omitiendo algunos detalles, lo que había acontecido ese mismo día; y aprovechando también para poner en claro diversos puntos con respecto a la situación de ahora en mas. Pero la sorpresa fue extraña al encontrar que dentro de su casa no había nadie, ni en el laboratorio ni tampoco en el patio, seguramente todos estaban demasiados ocupados trabajando, pensó Bulma. Ahora lo único que tenia por hacer era esperar a que llegara Vegeta, ya estaba decidido, vegeta se iría, al fin y al cabo parecía estar contento con esa decisión.

Pero realmente lo que sentía el príncipe muy, pero muy dentro de su alma era un dolor que se intensificaba cada vez mas, el dolor de la herida que le causaba el amor y sobretodo la confusión. Sentía que aun quería a la otra mujer pero no era exactamente lo mismo que sentía por Bulma. Ella le despertaba pasión y deseos que jamás hubiera imaginado, hasta tal punto llegaba su desconcierto que ya no tenia ganas de entrenar, solo deseaba sacarse a esas dos terrícolas de su cabeza, pero lo peor del caso todavía estaba por verse…….

Mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad sin rumbo, pensando en los problemas y mirando a la gente desde cielo tratando de descifrar como resolvería su actual estado.

" ¡¿Cómo harán estos humanos inútiles para amar y dejarse amar por otros, ¡¿es que los Saiyajins no tenemos la capacidad de querer!….¡Los envidio insectos, nunca pensé que fueran superiores a nosotros, pero me engañé a mi mismo, yo que siempre profesé a la lucha como solución todos los problemas, pero sin embargo ahora me han ganado, esta encrucijada no me deja ni siquiera reaccionar. Ahora que recuerdo todo encaja, las palabras de mi padre eran ciertas, esa frase que me repetía a cada momento como el mayor secreto de un luchador, él siempre decía: "los sentimientos paralizan hasta al guerrero mas fuerte del universo, si eres fuerte vives, por lo contrario si eres débil mueres" (NDA: Creo que esta frase de Rurouni Kenshin se ajustaba bien, por favor no se molesten). Mi padre, mis compañeros, mi raza, todos tenían razón, y yo sin escucharlos he cometido el peor error de mi vida, pero pese a todo las enseñanzas cuando estoy cerca de ellas, de las mujeres que me quitan el sueño, me siento muy bien, tan bien que no necesito pensar en otra cosa, pero no se supone que un error se sienta bien ¿no?. Grrrr, ¡Malditos, malditos humanos! ¿porque tuve que encontrarme con ustedes, ¿será que ya estaba predestinado a estar aquí, viviendo y compartiendo el mismo hogar en esta situación?. Basta ya de gastar mi valioso tiempo en cosas insignificantes, estoy exhausto de pensar siempre en lo mismo. Tengo que buscar una distracción urgente, algo tiene que distraerme. Y justo ahora que no puedo entrenar en la maquina de gravedad, estoy seguro que Bulma no me dejaría ni tocarla pero ya se cual es la única opción que tengo, los padres de Bulma. Estoy convencido que si los convenzo me permitirán llevármela. Pero el gran problema es la vivienda, gracias a mi simpatía, en un año he conseguido tantos amigos como neuronas tiene ese inútil de Goku, sí, cero amigos; ¿que esperaban, un príncipe no habla con gente común como los humanos ellos se encuentran en un nivel inferior, aunque la necesidad lo puede todo. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido. ¿A ver algún amigo de Bulma, eh, está Krillin, el maestro Roshi, y los otros debiluchos, pero estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos querrá tener a su asesino en su propia casa".

Pensando, y pensando en todas las personas que conocía, acabó abriendo los ojos de par en par, dándose cuenta que era un total perdedor.

"¡¡No, no puedo creerlo, no quiero ir, no con él, no puede ser posible que siempre termine a merced de Kakarotto. Pero no tengo otra opción, él es el único que me aceptaría en su casa amablemente, aunque está su mujer fastidiosa, de todas maneras no tiene importancia eso es lo de menos, yo solo busco quien me de comida y refugio, nada mas. Ya está decidido, aunque sea humillante para mi no puedo hacer otra cosa que ir a rebajarme pidiéndole que me deje vivir en su casa por un tiempo. Pero antes de eso a recuperar lo que es mío, la cápsula de entrenamiento".

Y utilizando su habilidad de buscar el Ki de las personas Vegeta, intentó, rastrear la presencia de Bulma, y efectivamente comprobó que ella estaba cerca de la CC. Viendo esto, la idea de hurto había quedado descartada, no se atrevía ni a pasar a tres kilómetros de allí, era imposible adivinar las acciones de esa mujer terrícola. Entonces la opción A era la siguiente a llevar a cabo, pero antes que nada debía buscar a esa persona. Volviendo a concentrar su energía intento buscar la presencia de la mujer.

"Jajaja, soy muy afortunado, está muy cerca de aquí, en la capital del oeste".

Volando a toda velocidad sobre montañas y bosques, marcas profundas iba dejando su gran poder, pero sin prestar atención alguna, y sin importarle la destrucción de la naturaleza seguía su camino directo a su objetivo. A su paso solo quedaban caminos arrasados por la increíble potencia del Saiyajin, caminos desolados pero si estuvieran habitados quizás no le importaría, aunque desde su llegada a la tierra su actitud era un poco diferente a la que traía junto con su infancia y sus costumbres. Había cambiado, Vegeta había cambiado por dentro, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Era tan brusco el cambio, que había tomado la elección de ir a pedir algo a alguien, me refiero a Goku, eso lo hacia reconocer que nadie es autosuficiente ni siquiera él. Pero sin embargo el príncipe parecía no percatarse de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo se daría cuenta cuando ya estuviera sumido completamente en el cambio. Igualmente nada de esto era lo que pensaba mientras seguía rumbo a la ciudad, su concentración era máxima, necesitaba poner a prueba su habilidad de convencimiento, y para eso debía tener preparado el discurso. Pero un incidente muy peculiar, que no era algo que le hubiera asombrado en su planeta lo saco de su profunda tranquilidad. Solo por ser que Vegitasei estaba bajo el mando de una monarquía que venia de generaciones anteriores al nacimiento de Vegeta, permitía desgraciadamente que los monarcas, los padres de Vegeta abuelos, etc, hicieran lo que les plazca con sus ciudadanos, por eso la situación de forcejeo que presenciaba entre unas cuantas personas, no le parecía extraña. Luego de pensar y analizar mas detenidamente lo ocurrido se dio cuenta que no estaba en Vegitasei sino que estaba en la tierra, donde los derechos de los ciudadanos eran más equilibrados, eso era algo que había aprendido en poco tiempo en el planeta y sabia que lo que estaba pasando no era normal. Por lo tanto disminuyendo su velocidad, intento detenerse para luego buscar un lugar desde el cual pudiera observar sin ser visto, no tenia la intención de participar su orgullo no se lo permitía, ni tampoco era de su incumbencia el problema que tenían esas personas. Mirando hacia todas las direcciones, trató de encontrar un árbol o una roca donde poder ocultarse sin que fuera descubierto, al girar su cabeza una roca gigante yacía cerca del lugar de la trifulca, un lugar perfecto para escuchar y entender así la razón de tal discusión. Acercándose a la roca ya mencionada se ocultó detrás asomando su cabeza por entre unos cuantos arbustos que se encontraban allí, preparando su oído para espiar a los extraños sujetos. Las primeras palabras que alcanzó a oír no lo sorprendieron en lo mas mínimo. Solo parece una pelea de bandos mafiosos, pensó el príncipe.

"No te resistas, esta una orden de nuestro jefe, si te mueves te mataremos, quédate calmado si no quieres morir aquí".Decía un hombre el cual lucia unas ropas bien extrañas. Su apariencia física era bastante particular, parecía realizar algún tipo de ejercicio y estar bien entrenado, pero para un Saiyajin como Vegeta no significaba nada, ya que conocía bien la diferencia entre poderes de humanos y Saiyajins.

Pegados al hombre de apariencia ruda habían unos cuantos más, diez o doce personas muy parecidos a él rodeando a un muchacho. Ese chico llamo la atención del fisgón al instante, parecía estar en graves problemas, y su vida claramente corría peligro. Un momento de silencio en sus pensamientos se produjo de repente al divisar una imagen que lo derrumbó totalmente, vinieron a su cabeza los recuerdos de su muerte a manos de Frezzer, todo lo que había sufrido ese momento lo veía reflejado en aquel pobre chico. Pero a pesar de esto no quiso ayudarlo, ni siquiera lo pensó, su orgullo nuevamente amenazaba a Vegeta, solamente el hecho incremento su curiosidad. El muchacho le recordaba a alguien, no podía precisar quien era, pero sabia que lo conocía, esos cabellos lacios y bien negros eran familiares, estaba seguro que los había visto antes en algún lado, sus recuerdos se entreveraban con imágenes de Saiyajins con los que había compartido expediciones pero sabia que no era un Saiyan, podría haberlo jurado, no era uno de los tantos con los que en su vida había estado, era alguien mas. (Como sabemos todos los Saiyajin tienen pelo negro, por eso era fácil confundirlo con uno de ellos). Sin ocuparse mas por esos pequeños detalles decidió volver a prestar atención al altercado. Y esta vez escucho otras tantas palabras.

"No nos importa si llegas vivo o muerto tu vida no tiene ningún valor para nosotros, solo seguimos ordenes, tenemos millones de personas a las cuales secuestrar como lo hemos hecho contigo y tu familia".

"¡No me importa no quiero ir, y no se atrevan a tocar a mi hermana, ¿escucharon, no metan a ella en esto, si me quieren a mi déjenla en paz".

"No es que te queramos a ti, ni a nadie en especial, entiende imbecil, siéntete afortunado que fuiste elegido por el jefe, para su nuevo propósito, un propósito que cambiara tu vida y especialmente la suya, jajaja".

" ¡¡Malditos déjenme, no me interesan sus inútiles planes, ya suéltenme!". La impotencia del muchacho era tan inmensa que cualquiera se compadecería de él, bueno cualquiera menos Vegeta el cual no movía un dedo solo le interesaba husmear y averiguar que tramaban esos hombres, y mas curiosidad le daba el saber que podía conocer al chico.

Entonces el adolescente desesperado e inquieto al conocer lo que harían con él y con su hermana comenzó a moverse entre las corpulentas manos de los sospechosos de tal forma que logró zafarse para salir corriendo, acción que fue inútil por encontrarse en el medio de la nada, eventualmente la única salvación que tenia el chico era Vegeta que es directamente proporcional a perdición total. Solamente unos pequeños puntos en el horizonte que simulaban edificios fue lo que el exaltado humano diviso a lo lejos, rápidamente dirigió su paso hacia allí sin tiempo ni siquiera para pensarlo. Él corrió y corrió, con una expresión de auxilio que se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos, mientras que los fortachones largaban carcajadas al ver al muchacho sufrir, cayéndose por el suelo ya sin fuerzas para seguir. Cuando la risa cansó a los hombres, el joven había corrido muchos metros pero no los suficientes como para que ellos lo alcanzaran en aproximadamente dos segundos, estos humanos tenían una velocidad increíble, obviamente no era ni comparable con la de Vegeta y los demás luchadores, pero era considerable, algo dudoso en la raza humana, pero dato que Vegeta no tomo en cuenta. Al llegar al chiquillo que se encontraba extenuado el robusto hombre lo noqueó con un golpe tan rápido como la velocidad de sus piernas, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y desplomándose precipitadamente perdiendo el conocimiento. Todos los vigorosos personajes fueron llegando con el prosecutor del golpe para felicitarlo, reírse y festejar a costillas del joven, como una manada de insensibles. Vegeta comenzó entonces a sentirse identificado con ese joven de cabellos oscuros, desde que había muerto por primera vez no había vuelto a matar a nadie, y tampoco tenia la intención de hacerlo, él ya sabia lo que era sentir temor y miedo a la muerte, a ser asesinado, tanto tiempo estuvo aniquilando personas y seres de todo el universo que ya no sentía diversión si hacia algo así. Pero desde ese hecho en Namekusei, sabia lo espantoso que era y aunque le había costado horrores reconocerlo sabia que toda su vida había estado equivocado. Hacia solo un año que vegeta había muerto, era muy reciente el hecho y por esa razón sintió que el muchacho estaba experimentando lo mismo que él aquella vez, no podía soportarlo mas, su furia se incrementaba mas y mas a la vez que su ki se iba a los cielos, pero su orgullo tan característico no lo dejaba actuar. Su mente estaba confundida una parte de el decía que debía intervenir pero otra se lo impedía diciendo que eso no le incumbía. Esto provoco un aumento en su ki. Extrañamente a medida que el ki de vegeta iba elevándose los robustos hombres comenzaron a actuar de manera sospechosa, cosa que vegeta no había percatado. Todos reunidos en circulo los individuos comenzaron a discutir fervientemente algo que el príncipe Saiyan no alcanzaba a escuchar debido a su ira. Entonces de repente, luego de unas señas realizadas por los sujetos todos corrieron a máxima velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el Saiyan escondido. Vegeta inmediatamente escapo de su trance y detecto que los hombres se acercaban a gran velocidad, pero cuando acabo de reaccionar todos los individuos estaban a su alrededor mirándolo con un gesto de enojo al darse cuenta que el Saiyan había estado escuchando todo.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí y quien eres, responde basura inmunda ¿o quieres tener el mismo destino que este muchacho?. Responde, inútil o te daremos una paliza que no te la olvidaras jamás, jaja". Incorporándose, el príncipe Saiyajin sabia que había llegado el momento de poner a prueba todo lo que había entrenado en un año.

Quitándose el polvo con su mano izquierda de la malla azul parpadeo muy arrogantemente y respondió a los hombres.

"Cuida tus palabras insecto, se nota que no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando. Yo soy vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajin e hijo del rey vegeta, tomen esto como un privilegio, a nadie le digo mi nombre antes de que mueran".

"¿Pero que estupideces hablas enano imbecil, quien te crees que eres, tu eres el que no sabe quienes somos. Para tu información todos nosotros somos sirvientes del mas grande conquistador del mundo, pero no te mereces escuchar su nombre, no eres digno de tal "privilegio", a no ser que prefieras terminar como el muchacho como ya te hemos dicho".

"¿Y que pretenden ustedes con ese chico?".

"No te interesa en lo mas mínimo imbecil, así que lárgate si no quieres que te demos una paliza, ridículo".

"Bueno como veo que no quieren hablar ni contarme nada acerca de lo que quiero preguntarles y lo que realmente me interesa, creo que……". Y apareciendo a la altura de su cabeza con un rápido movimiento, voló con una tremenda explosión la mitad del cuerpo del primer hombre con un puñetazo tan veloz que nadie pudo verlo.

Entonces vegeta sintió algo extraño al aniquilar a esa persona, algo que nunca había sentido, quizás era una tontería pero no se sentía mal por haber terminado con la vida de aquel ser, en realidad se sentía orgulloso de haber defendido al joven aunque lo hubiera hecho en nombre de sus intenciones, y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a entender a Kakarotto, aunque no completamente, todavía no era capaz de comprender el beneficio de defender a otros y proteger a los débiles, las palabras de su padre estaban grabadas a fuego en su corazón y serian muy difíciles de borrar, "si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres", pero ahora comenzaba a ver estas palabras de otra manera, ya no las idolatraba sino que dudaba de su veracidad e inconscientemente las ponía a prueba.

Vegeta estaba paralizado viendo como el cuerpo degollado del humano caía libremente al suelo provocando un gran estruendo, el cual hizo que los demás hombres se dieran vuelta para ver a su amigo caído con el cuerpo destrozado.

"Que descuidado has sido hermano, pero no te preocupes la venganza llegará pronto". Y abalanzándose hacia vegeta los fortachones restantes golpeaban al Saiyajin incesantemente, con unos golpes lentos pero certeros y potentes, que dejaron al príncipe con sus ropas destrozadas mientras trataba de reaccionar.

El conflicto por el cual pasaba Vegeta era algo que realmente lo paralizaba, ya no sabia que debía hacer, que era bueno y que era malo, no sabia como actuar. Sus valores, que habían sido enseñados en la niñez estaban siendo atacados por los de la tierra que parecían ser mucho mas éticos. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera no podía moverse, no sabia que hacer. Entonces reaccionando resignado por no encontrar una respuesta se elevo en el aire muchísimos metros sobre el nivel terrestre, derramando sangre por cada herida que le habían ocasionado esos extraños sujetos que lo habían golpeado sin parar por casi tres minutos.

Al llegar al punto máximo de alcance coloco la mano izquierda en dirección a los once hombres, tomándose la muñeca con su otra mano, entonces concentrando una gran cantidad de energía soltó un ahogado grito que decía FINAL FLASH, entonces un enorme rayo de energía llovió sobre todos ellos que solamente se limitaban a mirar al cielo como un resplandor los cubría de dolor. Una gran humareda se levanto en torno al lugar destrozado, y un gran hoyo apareció, apenas se dispersaba esa nube de polvo.

Agitado por el gran esfuerzo que había puesto en ese fabuloso ataque, secaba con el dorso la mano el sudor que corría por su frente. Pero no era tan importante el esfuerzo que había puesto en esa técnica sino el valor que había tenido para escapar de su mundo de pensamientos. No podía creer que él fuera, como era en ese momento. Toda su vida se había dedicado a juzgar a aquellos que dudaban frente a situaciones decisivas, o a aquellos como Kakarotto que defendían la vida de los demás antes que la suya propia, era obvio que un cambio en su manera de pensar estaba afectándolo mas de lo que el hubiera imaginado o querido. La solución era la elección, estaba indeciso, no sabia si quería continuar con su antigua vida de guerrero o comenzar una vida en su ahora planeta tierra, la única persona que podría ayudarlo era Goku, ese Saiyan diferente a todos los demás, el que siempre superaba los limites de lo ilimitado, y siempre siguiendo el camino del bien.

Últimamente el Saiyan estaba tan irreconocible que no parecía ser aquel que había llegado con el propósito de buscar las Dragon ball, pero irreconocible para si mismo, porque para los demás siempre seria el frió y orgulloso príncipe Vegeta, el que no teme a nada y el que toma decisiones sin importar sus consecuencias.

De pronto saltando de idea en idea volvió a la realidad para recordar que aun seguía el muchacho tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Lentamente se acerco al cuerpo, y mirando fijamente pudo comprobar que sus sentidos se estaban recobrando, ya comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, y parpadear, tratando de descifrar donde se encontraba. Vegeta dirigiéndose al chico le pregunto con sus tan buenos modales.

"¿Chico te encuentras bien, no fue para tanto eres un debilucho".

"Señor gracias, muchas gracias, me ha salvado la vida yo sabia que alguien bueno como usted vendría a rescatarme, es mi héroe, ¿cómo se lo puede agradecer?".Vegeta nunca había escuchado a nadie decirle unas palabras tan complacientes como las que salían del corazón del noble muchacho, el príncipe Saiyajin volvió a paralizarse al escuchar tal agradecimiento, aunque al principio le agrado mucho, luego comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de convertirse en lo que nunca quiso ser, no quería ser débil, débil ante las palabras, sentimientos, no quería pero de igual forma le sucedía y nuevamente se volvía a preguntar.

¿Porque si las palabras de mi padre son verdaderas, siento esto en este momento, porque no puedo matar a este muchacho e irme volando como siempre lo he hecho, ¿porque?. Vegeta estaba enloqueciendo y antes de hacer nada de lo pudiera llegar a arrepentirse, despego y emprendió vuelo como un desesperado, alejándose lo mas posible del chico, que tan solo trataba de ser amable.

"No señor no se vaya por favor, no me deje aquí, ugh, no puedo moverme estoy lastimado, no señor…". Mientras el joven gritaba inútilmente al vació, Vegeta ya se encontraba del otro lado del planeta.

Pero aunque vegeta hizo lo posible para proteger al indefenso muchacho no tomo en cuenta que uno de esos hombres aun estaba vivo, dentro de los escombros y el polvo un cuerpo destruido por el ataque del Saiyajin se levantaba. El joven sin darse cuenta continuaba llamando y pidiendo por ayuda a su salvador que horrorizado de si mismo se había alejado con el fin de no cometer ningún error.

El hombre destrozado físicamente se acerca con mucha dificultad a paso lento, solo la silueta de fortachón se veía a lo lejos. A medida que se iba acercando se notaban cada vez mas las heridas que el hombre tenia, pero parecían no dolerle. En este punto el muchacho ya se había percatado de la presencia de su secuestrador e intentando reincorporarse apoyo sus manos en el suelo, y trato de sostenerse con sus rodillas que se encontraban en muy mal estado, era evidente que tenia unos cuantos huesos rotos que no le permitían moverse libremente.

El robusto hombre ya estaba, y un grito de horror salió del chico al ver que el individuo no solo estaba lastimado sino que un brazo había sido arrancado de raíz, y su cabeza colgaba a un lado sostenida por una especie de amarras y cables.

"¿Qué eres tu y que quieres conmigo, ¿acaso eres inmortal?". Pregunto el muchacho gateando como podía hacia atrás tratando de que el sujeto no lo alcanzara.

"Muchacho inútil te dije que no te resistieras, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no soy inmortal, y no quiero nada contigo mi jefe como ya te lo dije te necesita, a ti y a tu hermana para su próximo experimento".

"No, no a mi hermana, no metas a ella en esto, ¿que le van a hacer?".

"Le vamos hacer lo mismo que a ti, muchacho, vas a ser uno mas como nosotros".

"No me llevaran, no quiero ser inmortal, no me hagan esto". Suplicaba el joven tratando de defender su vida y la de su familia.

"No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer inmortal según el jefe de ahora en mas tu nombre será A-17".

Vegeta mientras tanto volaba aterrorizado surcando el cielo buscando respuestas al problema que lo aquejaba, se resistía a dejar su orgullo de lado y las costumbres de su planeta, pero también dudaba de su posición de guerrero, ya no sabia que era lo que quería, el cambio había sido tan de repente que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva vida. Todo esto no lo dejaba descansar en paz desde hacia varias semanas, pero primero debía solucionar, lo inmediato, debía buscar a la mujer que lo ayudaría a sacar la cápsula de la manos de Bulma.

Concentrándose nuevamente, cerro los ojos poniendo mas concentración en la técnica, debido a las distracciones que sufría últimamente. De inmediato el Ki de la mujer apareció en su mente y sin perder un minuto mas aceleró su velocidad para llegar de un vez por todas a la ciudad del oeste. Para luego dirigirse a la casa de Goku a pedir humillado alojamiento.

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

Bulma cansada luego de haber pasado un día tan agitado, se encontraba lista para descansar en su humilde cama unas horas, esperando a que llegara Vegeta a buscar algunas cosas. Ropa e instrumentos de pelea era lo único que poseía el Saiyan en esa casa, no significaba que el hubiera traído todo eso con él, sino que esos eran regalos que Bulma y su familia le habían hecho a largo de su estadía en la corporación cápsula. Bulma no deseaba que ese momento llegara, el momento en el cual debía decir adiós a vegeta, al hombre que ella había elegido, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, ya era demasiado tarde para eso, no debía verse débil ante él, su orgullo pesaba mucha mas. Unas cuantas lagrimas intentaron escapar, cuando por su cabeza pasaron recuerdos de ese magnifico año con el Saiyajin, ella siempre presintió que algo pasaría entre ellos algún día, pero parecía que se había equivocado, él no la quería, pero pensándolo mejor un Saiyajin nunca podría hacerlo.

"Ellos no viven para amar o ser amados, solo se limitan a corromper con la felicidad de los demás, como lo hizo conmigo y Yamcha. Hay que admitir que nosotros no éramos la pareja perfecta, pero nos queríamos, y estoy segura que el tiempo lo hubiera curado todo, hasta los problemas amorosos. Pero entonces tuvo que aparecer vegeta en mi vida confundiéndome. No entiendo porque amo tanto a una persona que me hace sufrir como lo hace él. Creo que estoy resignada a este amor platónico, sé que nunca voy a poder ser feliz con alguien como él". Pensaba Bulma mientras se recostaba en su cama pensando en todas las oportunidades que había perdido al enamorarse de Vegeta, aunque no sabia si eran buenas o malas, ella estaba convencida que no le hubieran dolido tanto como esta.

Pero como siempre dicen nadie puede tener a su elección todas las posibilidades, es inevitable, cuando elegimos, tomamos un camino, y perdemos infinidad de caminos mas que nunca conoceremos, caminos que podrían ser mejores o peores, pero en fin eso nunca lo sabremos. Quizás el destino controle nuestras elecciones.

A la vez que reflexionaba acerca de esto un dolor extremadamente intenso, atacó su cuerpo, su estomago se retorcía por dentro como queriendo escapar, nunca había sentido algo así, era tan extraño y doloroso, que no pudo resistirlo y se desmayo al instante quedando tendida en su cama. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a la intrépida Bulma, a la mujer que a nada le teme, ¿puede ser posible que el amor la haya golpeado tan fuerte, o es que hay algo mas?.

Nadie, sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo a la joven Bulma, ni siquiera sus padres ni Vegeta, cualquiera de ellos debía darse prisa para llegar antes de que algo grave pasara. ¿Pero quien lo haría?. ¿Los guerreros Goku y Gohan quizás, no, ellos no serian, ellos se encontraban, camino a su casa con el propósito de informar a Milk de lo acontecido recientemente. Goku por su parte temía regresar a su casa por primera vez después de un año de ausencia, en el planeta Yadrat. Tenia miedo de lo que su mujer podría hacerle, conociéndola como él lo hacia, sabia que las reacciones de Milk eran muy cambiantes, habían dos opciones; la primera era que al llegar lo recibiera de brazos abiertos, corriendo hacia él, acariciándolo y diciéndole todo lo que lo había extrañado y todo lo que lo necesitaba y amaba. Esa opción era mas que buena, podríamos decir que era ideal, pero siendo realistas sabemos que probablemente no ocurriera esto con el pobre de Goku; en vez de felicitarlo por haber salvado al universo y todo lo demás Milk lo estaría esperando con un palote gigante en su mano, aguardando el momento preciso para rompérselo en su cabeza, para luego echarle unos bonitos insultos y regaños de los cuales no se olvidaría jamás. Bueno, eran entendibles ambas acciones por parte de Milk aunque un poco extremistas cualquiera de ellas, no creo que a ninguna/o de ustedes le gustaría estar en su lugar, ¿no?.

Ya previendo esto Goku, no podía dejar de pensar en como podría evitar todo el caos que se armaría en torno a su llegada, si sumamos a esto la presencia de Picoro en su casa y la noticia que se quedaría a entrenar allí por tres años, agravaría muchísimo mas su furia, teniendo en cuenta que Picoro había sido el raptor de Gohan, su adorado hijo por casi un año.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora para prevenir sus ataques de ira?. Mirando hacia todos lados mientras sobrevolaban a muy baja velocidad una ciudad muy pequeña ubicada a unos kilómetros de la capital del oeste, incesantemente Goku no dejaba de dirigir su mirada hacia tierra tratando de buscar alguna solución. Detectando esto, Gohan y Picoro decidieron preguntarle que le sucedía.

"¿Que te sucede papá, te veo muy preocupado, es por los androides no?".

"No hijo no son los androides los que me preocupan, eso se arregla con entrenamiento y perseverancia, lo que realmente me inquieta es tu madre, Gohan, tengo miedo que se enoje conmigo, por no haber estado con ella por mas de un año".

"¿Es por eso que tienes es cara de espanto desde que salimos, Goku, es inconcebible que el hombre mas fuerte del universo le tenga miedo a su mujer, eres patético".

"Jejeje, tienes razón Picoro, pero como dice el dicho, detrás de todo gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer, jajaja".

"¿Y que pretendes hacer entonces, no creo que le agrade verme llegar con Gohan a su casa".

"Bueno estaba pensando en comprarle algo, algo que le guste. Pero no se que le gusta a las mujeres".

"¿Qué no sabes, ¿cómo que no sabes Goku, cinco años viviendo con ella y ¿todavía no sabes que es lo que le gusta?".

"¿Y porque no le compras algunas flores, papá, a mama le gustan mucho las flores, en especial la flor del cerezo".

"¿La flor del cerezo, eh, bueno entonces, todos en posición para comprar un ramo de flores de cerezo. ¿Ven esta ciudad que esta aquí abajo, separémonos y el primero que encuentre un puesto de flores de cerezo avisa a los demás, ¿si?".Vamos rápido".

Cada uno tomo sentidos diferentes para cumplir con el favor que les había pedido Goku. La ciudad era mas grande de lo que parecía desde el cielo, infinidad de recovecos y calles deshabitadas la recorrían en todas las direcciones. Muy poca gente se encontraba circulando las calles ese día, beneficio que utilizaron para recorrerlas volando al ras del pavimento. Todos buscaban y buscaban, pero parecía ser que todos los comercios estaban cerrados. De repente Goku al mirar a su derecha, diviso al otro lado de la calle un comercio que titulaba "Flores Sakura", sin pensarlo dos veces, se encamino hacia el interior, intentando conseguir algunas lindas flores.

"Hola, hola ¿hay alguien aquí?". Sonó una campanita al momento que el Saiyajin abría la puerta.

"Si señor, ¿qué desea llevar?". Contesto muy amablemente, una muchacha, de cabello corto, con unos broches rojos sosteniendo unas pequeñas trenzas, lucia un traje muy extravagante, de tonos rosados y blanco, y en su hombro llevaba un muñeco de peluche amarillo, con pequeñas alas blancas, que parecía estar inmóvil.

"¿Señor, que desea llevar señor, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto".

"O si perdona, estaba mirando el lindo muñeco de peluche que tienes ahí, pareció como si se hubiera movido, no lo se".

"O no, debe haberse equivocado este es solo un muñeco, mira…". Y lanzándolo contra la pared, el pobre quedo aplastado contra esta, cayendo al suelo desvanecido, mientras la niña sonreía falsamente transpirando de nerviosismo.

"Bueno señor, ¿va a llevar algo en especial?".

"Oh si, perdona". Decía Goku rascándose la cabeza.

"Bueno quiero llevar unas flores de cerezo, que tanto le gustan a mi mujer".

"O que amable, señor; mire tengo unas por aquí, ¿cuántas quiere?".

"Eh, mmmhh, no se deme una".

"¿Una, ¿esta seguro?".

"Bueno, esteeeee, deme dos, entonces".

"Esta bien señor". Decía Sakura al momento que una gran gota salía de su frente. "Aquí tiene, son… 5.30, señor".

"Jijiji, ehhhh, perdóneme, pero no tengo dinero, he llegado recién de un viaje, al planeta Yadrat , luego de haber peleado con Frezzer; excúseme, se lo pido".

"Si, si, claro y ¿ahora que me va a decir, ¿que puede volar?".

"Jejeje, si y también puedo volar". Y flotando un metro por encima del piso se mantuvo así por unos diez segundos, porción de tiempo que pareció eterna para Sakura que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Bueno señor, eh jejeje, esteee, bueno tome sus flores y adiós hasta la próxima". Aterrorizada por lo que había presenciado, Sakura saco a la fuerza, del local a Goku el cual no entendía absolutamente nada, mientras que detrás de él Sakura, cerraba su negocio temporalmente, poniendo un letrero que decía: "cerrado por alucinaciones psicológicas".

Afortunadamente Goku había conseguido las flores y gratis, ya que Sakura no se había dado cuenta. Cuando Goku estaba a punto de despegar para reencontrarse con todos los demás una gran discusión llego a sus oídos. Una mujer joven y varios hombres robustos, forcejeaban, y gritaban en medio de la calzada. La mujer parecía ser una humana común y corriente, rubia y de ojo claros, mediana estatura y muy delgada. Mientras que los hombres eran grandes en todas dimensiones, Goku creía reconocerlos, pero su mala memoria no lo dejaba recordar, solo sabia que cuando pequeño se había encontrado con alguno de ellos, que por cierto eran todos muy parecidos, solamente sus atuendos los distinguían.

La mujer sobresaltada gritaba eufóricamente, por ayuda mientras que los sospechosos trataban de callarla golpeándola en la espalda para dejarla inmovilizada y de esa manera imposibilitada a escapar. Entre algunas frases Goku pudo oir ideas sueltas que no entendía.

"Déjenme, suéltenme, ¿qué quieren conmigo?. Por favor devuélvanme a mi hermano no le hagan daño, por favor". Al cabo de terminar estas palabras la chica fue golpeada en la nuca para caer en los brazos de uno de esos tipos, que se alistaba para escapar rápidamente.

Al ver tal acto de privación de libertad, Goku no pudo resistirse y entrar en acción.

"Señores, ¿qué están haciendo con esa chica, déjenla en libertad ahora".

"Cállate imbecil, si sigues hablando tonterías te romperemos la cara". Y diciendo esto a máxima velocidad todos los sujetos habían desparecido con la muchacha.

Goku sin pensarlo, uso su nueva técnica, la tele transportación , pero algo extraño estaba pasando esos tipos no tenían ni una pizca de Ki, parecían ser seres no vivos, era extraño. Pero la muchacha aunque inconsciente y mal herida, todavía guardaba un poco de energía. Goku concentrándose en ella, se tele transporto directamente en frente del grupo de captores para quitarles con un movimiento veloz la chica de sus manos. Los hombres no podían creer lo que veían y asustados comenzaron a retroceder.

"Vamos rápido dejemos a la A-18. Me han informado que tenemos al chico en nuestra posesión".

"No tan rápido amigos". Dijo Goku.

"¿Qué querían con la chica, cual era su propósito de molestar a una pobre ciudadana?".

"Lárgate payaso". Contesto un hombre, y volviendo a efectuar un rápido movimiento escaparon, sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Ya pasados algunos minutos, Goku se encontraban sosteniendo a la muchacha en el suelo, esperando a que reaccionara, con el fin de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando, y el porque del ataque de esos tipos. Al final la chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa enorme de Goku que la recibía.

"¿Quién eres tu, ¿de donde has salido?".

"Ahh, hola mi nombre es Goku, acabas de tener un accidente, unas personas extrañas quisieron secuestrarte, ¿recuerdas?".

"Oh, perdona pero no recuerdo nada, ¿acaso tu eres mi hermano?".

"No, no, no te confundas yo solo pasaba por aquí, y vi la situación, e intente ayudar, pero no llegué a tiempo, ellos te dieron un golpe en la cabeza".

"Disculpa, pero no se quien soy ni donde vivo parece que he olvidado todo acerca de mi pasado, ayúdame por favor, eres el único en quien puedo confiar en este momento". Suplicaba la muchacha, tomando las manos de Goku.

"Esteeee, bueno esta bien, si quieres creo que puedes ir a vivir a mi casa, por un tiempo al menos, hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos".

"Mil gracias señor Goku, no tengo idea como puedo agradecérselo, muchísimas gracias".

Mientras la conversación transcurría la gente comenzó a amontonarse, en las calles para ver lo sucedido. Gohan y Picoro se percataron del barullo y fueron en la búsqueda de Goku. Al llegar al lugar los dos descendieron, al lado de la chica, para averiguar lo sucedido.

"Hola Picoro, mira te presento a esta muchacha, que recién he conocido, como sufrió un golpe perdió su memoria y no recuerda quien es, y ya he decidido una cosa, vivirá con nosotros, hasta que la recupere".

Picoro que miraba fijamente a la muchacha, no había escuchado nada de la explicación de Goku, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, sus ojos bien abiertos al igual, que el ceño fruncido, denotaban una expresión de duda y de temor al mismo tiempo, sus manos sudaban, y sus piernas estaban paralizadas. Las palabras no escapaban de su boca, no podía ni siquiera hablar, hasta que de repente, retrocedió varios pasos atrás y señalando a la muchacha dijo.

"Goku, ¿es que no te das cuenta quien es esta terrícola, ¿no la reconoces?".

No Picoro nunca la había visto en mi vida".

"Esta muchacha, esta muchacha es, es la androide, Goku, ¿no te das cuenta, es la androide de la que el chico del futuro nos habló, es ella". Todos paralizados se alejaron repentinamente del lado de la chica sorprendidos.

No podían entender nada, las noticias los bombardeaban, y las sorpresas serian aun mayores, cuando llegaran a casa. Desde que Goku había descubierto su procedencia y la raza a la cual pertenecía, todo se estaba tornando muy confuso. Los problemas rodeaban al guerrero y a sus allegados. Pero esto era mas que perturbador para ellos, según Trunks estaban determinados a encontrarse con esta androide tres años después, pero el chico se había equivocado y justo ahora se encontraban frente a esa muchacha. ¿Seria posible que el presente cambiara tan drásticamente a causa de la llegada de Trunks?. Obviamente el destino les estaba jugando o una mala pasada o quizás solamente Goku y la androide estaban predestinados a alguna vez conocerse.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2…… PERO CONTINUARÁ.

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

Hola a todos los lectores, por fin he terminado de escribir mi segundo capitulo, increíblemente, me llevo nada mas que un día y medio en terminarlo. Ya tenia algo empezado pero se me fueron ocurriendo nuevas ideas, y aquí ven como quedo. En mi opinión está bastante reflexivo, me centré poco en los diálogos y mas en la redacción. En cuanto a la historia creo que va bien, aunque tengo que admitir que me gusto muy poco la redacción, pero de todas maneras no pude hacer un mejor trabajo. Últimamente estoy un poco distraído por algo y me cuesta un poco concentrarme, prometo que el próximo capitulo será muy diferente en cuanto a esto. También traté de poner algo de todos los géneros: amor, aventura, humor, combates, etc para ver que resultaba.

Por ultimo quiero decirles que en lo posible me dejen algún review, porque ya desmarque la casilla para aceptar reviews anónimos.

Bueno hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por dedicar tiempo a lo que hago.

Gowan Keriyuy.


	3. Vegeta y su destino

**DBZ: PREDESTINADOS**

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

Hola a todos, estoy muy contento y agradecido por haberme dejado reviews. Espero que se diviertan con este capitulo, y ojalá pueda ofrecerles algo como los lectores se lo merecen. Al menos las intenciones están, ¡jajaja!. Hasta la próxima y como siempre cualquier sugerencia contáctense a mi correo.

Runliney: Me pone muy contento que te haya parecido interesante la historia, ese es el objetivo que tengo , atrapar a los lectores con la trama. Sigue leyendo y descubrirás muchas mas cosas.

Shadir: Me parece genial que te haya gustado la parte de Sakura, es la primera vez que ponía algo de "humor", y tenía miedo de que no gustara. Este capitulo tendrá bastante mas de eso, espero con ansias sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima y gracias por dejar reviews, he notado que dejas review a casi todos los lectores. Te mereces sinceramente mis felicitaciones.

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

REVISION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Vegeta a mitad de camino en busca de ayuda, se encuentra con un chico siendo maltratado por unos matones. Todo un caos comienza para Vegeta abandonando al joven, que luego resultará ser A-17. Por otra parte Goku y Gohan deciden comprar flores en una ciudad cercana con la intención de aliviar la furia de Milk, pero sorpresivamente se encuentran con un episodio parecido al de Vegeta. Los guerreros intervienen y acaban rescatado a la muchacha que eventualmente es la hermana de A-17 o sea la conocida A-18, pero antes de ser construida en androide. La nueva compañera decide unirse al grupo temporalmente hasta recobrar su memoria, ignorando todo su pasado. Bulma por su parte es acechada por un intenso dolor, que ocurre de repente dejándola desmayada sola en su enorme casa, probablemente una enfermedad o algo peor la aqueje, y la ayuda debe ser inmediata.

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

VEGETA Y SU DESTINO:

(Se podría decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a Vegeta, no quiere decir que sea el personaje principal, pero su historia es la mas interesante. NO pierdan de vista las demás historias que traté en el primer y segundo capitulo, por favor).

"La fuerza fluye en mi interior, siento como mi poder regresa, vuelvo a ser un humano otra vez, y sé que debo tomar venganza contra los Saiyajins porque fueron ellos quienes hicieron de mi lo que ahora soy. Esa raza inmunda no se merece vivir, es una plaga para el universo, pero una de esas plagas que tienden a desaparecer con el correr del tiempo, jajaja. A pesar de esto siento que todavía existen, han podido sobrevivir a través del tiempo sin perder fuerza. Milagrosamente he aprendido a detectar el Ki de las personas, no se que pudo haber pasado, cuando reencarne en este nuevo cuerpo, pero gracias a esto puedo ver que me rodean unos cuantos descendientes de esta estirpe, el error cometido por Enma-sama les costara muy caro. Tan caro que no bastara que tome la vida de los Saiyan de este mundo sino que también estarán en peligro aquellos Saiyajins en otras dimensiones. Presiento que alguien se acerca, es una presencia familiar pero debo simular estar jugando, como cualquier niño de mi edad lo hace. No deben descubrir mi verdadero propósito hasta que sea capaz de recordar un poco mas, o Enma podría descubrir donde reencarnó mi alma y castigar mi nuevo cuerpo. Ese inútil que se hace llamar el guardián de la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, no pudo haber cometido un peor error que el de haberme dado un nuevo cuerpo, jajajajaja". ¿?

El aire se sentía pesado, parecía que el viento no soplaba desde hacia un rato. Vegeta, mientras volaba en busca de la mujer que lo ayudaría en su plan por llevarse la cápsula de entrenamiento, no podía olvidar lo ocurrido con el joven minutos atrás. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y el sudor en su frente corría mas veloz que nunca, era notorio que la adrenalina estaba en su punto máximo. Pero sin querer reconocer su debilidad ante tal problema existencial, el que abarca la problemática de las buenas, malas acciones y sobretodo el arrepentimiento que esto trae consigo, continuaba serio en su camino a la ciudad.

Al fin y al cabo unos cuantos puntos se comenzaron a divisar a lo lejos, sin duda alguna era la capital el oeste, hemos llegado a destino. Ya adaptado al nuevo comportamiento de las personas vegeta decidió descender en las afueras de la ciudad, para no alarmar a los habitantes. Varias veces había sido tratado de fenómeno o de mutante por bajar volando de la nada, en lugares poblados. Esta vez prefería hacerlo al estilo terrestre, a pie, lento y sereno, caminando como si nada le ocurriera como todo el resto lo hacia.

Posándose en la copa de un árbol, apenas tocándolo, fue descendiendo por él hasta llegar al suelo donde habían centenares de arbustos, verdes y floridos, los cuales el príncipe pisoteo y destrozó sin importarle absolutamente nada dejando un rastro verde, de flores reventadas por todo el piso que lo persiguió por todo su trayecto. Caminó por un largo sendero que lo dirigía a la calle principal de la ciudad donde abundaban personas y vehículos como guerreros en su planeta. Grandes edificios se elevaban ante su mirada que no alcanzaba a ver el final de ellos.

A pesar de no frecuentar muy seguido la ciudad, había cosas que aun le sorprendían, y una de ellas era, la prisa que llevaban las personas al recorrer las calles. Era como si cada uno vivera en su mundo, aislado y apartado de todos los demás, no era algo nuevo lo que había notado pero por alguna razón en especial esta vez le había parecido significativo. Tratar de cruzar calles, detenerse a mirar vidrieras, todo estaba sincronizado para esta gente, todos ellos sabían que debían hacer en que momento, y Vegeta por su parte, sabia lo que no debía hacer, y eso era llamar la atención.

Y así respirando hondo y pensando en lo que podría decirle a la madre de Bulma cuando se encontrara con ella, continuo su camino adentrándose en la capital. En una esquina, donde mucha gente se encontraba lista para cruzar, vegeta esperaba la señal indicada por ese aparato que irradiaba lucecitas de colores para proseguir; pero lo que no recordó fue que luego de la luz roja, seguía la amarilla que indicaba, atención, y no "puede continuar", como Vegeta creyó que era. Sin ni siquiera mirar, a una velocidad considerable, cruzo a través del asfalto, concentrándose en la presencia de la madre de Bulma. Autos volteados, vehículos partidos por la mitad, y marcas de frenadas en el pavimento fue todo lo que quedo detrás de la figura de Vegeta que seguía su camino hacia un callejón muy angosto.

"Sabia que debía haberle hecho caso al horóscopo esta mañana, rayos". Decía un hombre que escapaba de su automóvil dividido en dos al pasar por Vegeta.

"Demonios, esa mujer, me enloquece, siempre de aquí para allá, nunca se sabe exactamente donde se la puede encontrar. Hace dos minutos, estaba en un lugar y luego de repente, ya esta en otro". Decía el Saiyan que caminaba por la calle angosta que desembocaba en un lugar minado de humanos.

Sin prestarles atención alguna Vegeta comenzó a acercarse a su objetivo sin perder de vista la dirección en la cual se encontraba a quien buscaba.

Muy concentrado en su actividad Vegeta no fue capaz de darse cuenta de las burlas a sus espaldas que la gente hacia al verlo pasar, turistas y lugareños volteaban al ver a tan ridículo personaje con una malla azul y los pelos como electrocutado como pasado de moda. Era obvio que su apariencia llamaría la atención, eso era lo que siempre le decía Bulma, pero no, el principito nunca escuchaba, siempre hacia lo que se le antojaba, a su manera y siempre bien; por supuesto, no fuera a ser que él se fuera a equivocar. Las burlas lentamente se iban transformando en insultos, de los cuales solo algunos reconocía, al escucharlos de la lengua enfurecida de Bulma.

Aunque no prestaba atención a nada de esto, Vegeta volteaba con la incesante duda y remordimiento, de estar haciendo lo correcto. Al pasar por una esquina donde la gente se encontraba reunida discutiendo, una niña pequeña de no mas de cinco años, muy bajita, de cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura, apenas con unos pocos dientes, no reaccionaba a la mirada congelante de Vegeta. No entendía porque no provocaba el miedo en la chiquilla como lo hacia en todos los demás, como lo hacia con sus victimas en sus tiempos de asesino. Frunciendo el ceño y abriendo de par en par sus ojos, giro su cabeza hacia la niña, y poniéndose a su altura (acción que no requirió de mucho esfuerzo), sonrió levemente y dijo.

"Hola enana, ¿qué es ese horroroso muñeco que traes en tus brazos?". Intento persuadir el guerrero.

"¿Eto, eto es mi muñeco, ze llama snorlaxante, ¿poque pregunta señor?". Contesto con una voz chillona, y rechinante, mientras degustaba una paleta multicolor, de dimensiones enormes.

"Y dime una cosa mas mocosa, ¿te gusta la magia, no, a todos los niños les gusta".

"No, no me guta la magia, señor. Mi mami me dice que todoz loz magoz zon unoz farsantes y que también dicen mentiraz".

"Imagino entonces que te gusta jugar al escondite, ¿no es cierto?". Refunfuñaba ya Vegeta que trataba de dejara en ridículo a la pequeña.

"No, no me guta juegar. JEJEJE"

"¿Entonces que diablos te gusta hacer, responde debe haber algo que te guste".

"Señor, zeñoooooor, (murmuraba la pequeña)".

"¿Mmmmmh, que sucede niña que pasa?." Dijo Vegeta acercándose mas a la niña con un poco de curiosidad.

"CUIDADO ZEÑOR, DETRÁZ DE UZTED." Grito horrorizada soltando la paleta que se hizo trizas al tocar el suelo.

"¿Qué, que pasó, ¿qué sucede pequeña?". Decía vegeta mientras giraba en todas direcciones, buscando la razón del grito alarmante de la niña. Pero al voltear para ver como se encontraba la infanta, vio como se reía inocentemente y apretando su muñeco se tambaleaba repitiendo.

"Lo engañe zeñor, jajajaja, ha caído en mi trampa, jajaja". Reía a la vez que alzaba su muñeco en señal de victoria.

Los planes de Vegeta evidentemente no habían marchado bien, no había tomado en cuenta que los niños cada día nacen mas astutos. La intención desde el principio era hacer desaparecer el peluche para sorprenderla y demostrarle que era superior, y así alejarla de su lado.

La pedagogía del príncipe era pésima, nunca había tratado con niños, y nunca lo haría. Los odiaba y no soportaba sus estúpidas preguntas. Anhelaba esos días en su planeta donde todos y cada uno nacía con una misión delegada de antemano. En Vegetasei no existía la familia y mucho menos niños molestos como los de nuestro planeta, pensaba el Saiyan.

"¡Mocosa insolente, ¡no te burles de mi, soy un Saiyan que he venido de otro planeta, y debes respetarme por ser un príncipe."

"¿Y poque?".

"Porque un ser malvado llamado Frezzer lo destruyo, para acabar con nosotros".

"¿Y poque?".

"Porque nos tenia miedo, y creía que algún día seriamos tan fuertes, que lo derrotaríamos".

"¿Y poque?".

"¡Maldita enanaaaaaaaaaaa!. Deja de tomarme el pelo de una buena vez o sino…, o sino…".

"¿O sino que?".

"¡O sino esto!".

Y explotando de furia y con la cara mas roja que un tomate, arrebato el apretujado muñeco de los brazos de la niña y lo lanzo al aire hacia arriba, tan alto que nadie seria capaz de encontrarlo jamás.

Lagrimas, chillidos aturdidores y un berrinche fue lo que causo en la pequeña la acción bestial de Vegeta. Intentando calmarla, para que nadie se alarmara, el Saiyan corrió a su lado para tomarla y apretarla fuerte, con la intención de opacar el llanto, para que nadie cercano escuchara.

Entonces fuertes pasos comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos, pasos que se hacían mas fuertes y potentes a medida que los segundos pasaban. Sin duda alguien se acerca, y no precisamente para buscar a Vegeta, esa persona, seguramente quería encontrar a la niña, al oír sus sollozos.

"¡Mami!". Dijo la niña mientras se balanceaba, del cuello de una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, atado con unos broches rojos.

"Mi amor, ¿qué te ha pasado, ¿por qué llorabas así?". Preguntaba la madre, alejándola de Vegeta, hasta quedar del otro lado del callejón.

"Eze Señor malo, hizo volar el muñeco que papa te regalo aquella vez, eze Señor ez malo".

"¿El muñeco, ¿te refieres al que me regalo Shaoran, tu padre, cuando éramos niños?".

"Zi, exactamente, lo agarro y luego lo lanzo al aire, tan, tan alto que no lo pude ver maz".

"Viejo insolente, ¿que se cree, mejor deje de molestar a los niños y vaya a jugar con sus pañales desechables".

Y Sakura de nuevo en acción, apareció siendo la madre de la pequeña que se llamaba Tomoyo. El padre de ella era Shaoran, el joven que todos conocíamos y al cual creíamos estúpido e impotente. Es notorio que el niño ha crecido, y ya no anda detrás de cartas con poderes mágicos y esas cosas. Ahora se dedica junto con su esposa Sakura a cuidar de su hija y trabajar en ese nuevo país.

Tomoyo, reflejaba una sonrisa maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que su madre, lanzaba cualquier cantidad de insultos al despistado de Vegeta, que en ese día no le había salido nada bien. Primero lo del muchacho extraño, en las afueras de la ciudad y ahora una madre enloquecida retándolo por molestar a su hija. Definitivamente el planeta tierra era demasiado para un Saiyan como él.

"¡Basta ya mujer , ya entendí lo que quería decirme, no volveré a molestar a su insoportable hija nunca mas, ¿entendido?".

"Muy bien abuelo, esa es la actitud de un sextoagenario, con entradas en el cabello como usted, pero lamento decirle que no son suficientes sus disculpas, el osito que mandó a volar era un regalo muy preciado para mi y para mi hija. Me lo obsequió mi actual marido cuando termine con una misión que no tengo porque contarle. Así que lo que quiero que haga es que me consiga ese muñeco de inmediato y se lo devuelva a mi hija, ¿alguna duda?".

"Grrrrrrrr, insecto inútil, ¿porque será que tengo que estar haciendo esto, ¿tan grave es el error que he cometido para recibir un castigo tan grande como este?. Solo si pudiera matarla y disfrutar viendo correr su sangre…, pero no puedo algo me lo impide. Esa mujer Bulma me ha metido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, todo esto es por su culpa, me las pagará cuando llegue a su casa". Pensaba el Saiyan, intentando no descontrolarse.

"Estoy esperando señor, apresúrese y tráigame lo que le pedí. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, tengo todo el día libre para esperar, porque tuve que cerrar el negocio, por razones que tampoco le interesan".

"Pero, mami, mami, el muñeco dezaparezio, y no lo vi maz, ¿cómo lo va encontrar el señor?".

"No te preocupes hija, se las tendrá que arreglar solo, eso a mi no importa".

Entonces elevándose en el aire una vez mas, Vegeta, despego sus pies del suelo, para encontrar ese horrible peluche, para callar a la mujer y que se largaran lo mas rápido posible de allí. Moviéndose a una velocidad extremadamente veloz, y utilizando los sentidos desarrollados que poseen los Saiyajins, pudo ver que algo se erguía en el aire, en la mitad de la nada. A primera vista parecía un castillo, pero luego de observarlo mejor recordó, que no era un simple castillo, era el templo de: ¿Kami-Seta, pensó Vegeta…, perdón, digo Kami-sama repitió, al recordar decenas de historias que le habían contado los guerreros, historias a las que nunca prestaba atención.

"Así que el bicharraco ese se metió en el templo del gran dios de la tierra, jajaja. Creo que aprovecharé unos segundos, para investigar, este lugar un poco mas detalladamente".

Y subiendo al ras del edificio, por la columna que lo sostenía, para que nadie lo viera, siguió su camino emocionado por lo que podría encontrar allí, muchos artefactos extraños, como las Dragon ball , supuestamente habían sido creadas en ese lugar. La sonrisa de Vegeta era cada vez mayor, su imaginación viajaba por mundos, que alguna vez soñó, al pensar en la anhelada vida eterna.

Mientras tanto, unos cuantos metros mas abajo en el piso, Tomoyo, esperaba ansiosa a Vegeta, y abofeteaba su madre que había entrado en estado de shock. Sakura estaba tan pálida como un papel, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y grandes cantidades de baba caían de su boca. Las aventuras sufridas en su juventud le habían traído graves consecuencias, en el presente.

"Hay madre, ¿cuando maduraras?. Zi no son fantasmaz inventados zon personas que vuelan. Creo que nunca debí haber jugado con esas bonitas cartas rosa, dibujadas, que tenias en la mesa de luz del cuarto. Desde ese momento has estado muuuuuuuuuuuy exaltada. Jejeje".

¿Quien iba a pensar que esta niña resultaría ser todo lo que Sakura no había sido cuando pequeña?; astuta, traviesa y muchas veces malvada. Pero por fuera emanaba dulzura e inocencia que engañaría hasta…, hasta…, hasta a Vegeta.

Llegando al limite de la plataforma cubierta de las típicas baldosas grises, perfectamente colocadas, Vegeta se encontró con que nadie, estaba cerca del templo. Husmeó en cada planta en cada esquina, en todos los rincones del patio del palacio sin encontrar ni una pista del muñeco o de algo con mas importancia. Exhausto de intentar localizarlo en el exterior decidió adentrarse a las miles de habitaciones, que poseía el interior del templo. Muchos comentarios vinieron a su cabeza, de extrañas dimensiones y monstruos que albergaban el lugar. Pero nada que el príncipe de los Saiyajins no pudiera enfrentar.

Un largo pasillo, con puertas a los costados, se veía adelante. Vegeta cerró la puerta tras él para que nadie sospechara de su inesperada visita y prosiguió hacia el interior. Infinidad de puertas de madera, exactamente igual construidas, se levantaban a los costados. Puertas que Vegeta no dudo en abrir. La primera que abrió, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Pilas de comida amontonada en una habitación enorme, fue lo que alcanzó a ver. Comida en buen estado y muy apetitosa. Se la hubiera comida toda de no ser por tener planes mas importantes. Por esa razón cerro dicha puerta y prosiguió con la siguiente.

Dentro de la segunda habitación, no pudo verse mas sorprendido. El cuarto estaba tapizado en fotos de mujeres play-boy, en poses sexys, mordiendo manzanas, jugando con mangueras y algunas de las muchachas estaban vestidas en trajes de baño, el resto……sin trajes de baño.

Vegeta sonrojado salió de la habitación, sin palabras que emitir. Nunca en su vida había visto algo semejante, y no se refería a los pechos de las modelos, sino a lo atrevidas poses que realizaban. En seguida sospechó que él único viejo "verde" (literalmente hablando) que era capaz de hacer eso era Kami-sama. Aunque sabemos que es un dios, no hay duda que el también es un ser vivo y como sabemos bien los seres vivos tienden a reproducirse y para reproducirse ya sabemos que se debe hacer.

Pensando mejor, sus conjeturas no eran del todo correctas, cuando estuvo en Namek, algo que aprendió además de sentir la muerte en persona fue que los Namekianos no se reproducen como los Saiyajins o los humanos. Ellos nacen de un solo padre, y no existen diversidad sexual. Por lo tanto alguien era el responsable de su momento de excitación…, digo de exaltación.

¡Y el concursante Vegeta ha elegido como tercera opción la tercer puerta! (voz de anunciante de programa de entretenimientos). Al abrirla una de esas gotas tan particulares de muchos animes cayo de su frente. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, eran imágenes aun peores que las del cuarto anterior. Pero estos posters que también tapizaban la habitación, no eran morbosos. Las imágenes mostraban imágenes de Pitufos en poses iguales que las anteriores, junto con fotos de extraterrestres sacados de los Archivos X. Todo el cuarto era un mar de colores, entre azul y por supuesto verde.

La carcajada de Vegeta no demoró un minuto más en salir. Las ilustraciones eran sumamente graciosas, tanto que el Saiyan no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Ver todos esos macacos horrendos haciendo posturas extrañas era demasiado, hasta para alguien frió como él.

"Jajajajajaja, parece que juzgué, antes de saber, esos tontos Namekianos, si que tienen gustos extraños. ¿quién se iba a imaginar que los Pitufos serian la diversión de estos seres, ni Goku lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran contado. Jajaja".

Cerrando la puerta de un golpe, Vegeta intentó calmarse para seguir investigando, pero su risa fue interrumpida por la cara de Kami-sama, que lo esperaba tras la puerta de la habitación "secreta". Con cara de pocos, pero de muy pocos amigos lo miro de arriba abajo y le dijo.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo tu aquí, no te mereces ni siquiera pisar el castillo de Kami-sama luego de haberme matado como lo hiciste aquella vez. ¡Fuera de aquí!. ¡Vete de inmediato!".

"Viejo Verde ¿quién te crees para hablarme así, sabes que puedo matarte cuando lo desee. No te atrevas a gritarme así de nuevo".

"Me amenazas en mi propia casa, con la excusa de venir a buscar un peluche, que te importa tan poco como la vida de los seres de este planeta. Eres un altanero que no se merece estar aquí conmigo. ¡Vete te he dicho!. Veo que te olvidas que soy Kami-sama y que lo veo todo desde aquí".

"¿Entonces porque no me detuviste apenas entré en aquí, si eres tan poderoso como dices?".

"Bueno… esteee, lo que pasa es que… estaba tomando un descanso. Hasta los dioses como yo descansamos, ¿sabes?".

"Bueno como ya me he aburrido de estúpida charla voy a darte el gusto aunque sea solo por esta vez, de marcharme, tengo cosas importantes por hacer".

"Si, lo sé; pero espera Vegeta, no olvides lo que viniste a buscar". Dijo Kami retrasando la partida del Saiyan.

"Toma el osito y entrégaselo a la pequeña, todavía te esta esperando ahí abajo."

"Gra…Gracias Kami-sama y perdona por haber entrado a tu casa. Pero recuerda y ten siempre presente que ya conozco uno de tus mayores secretos".

"Jejeje, esta bien. Adiós".

Saliendo rápidamente del lugar, Vegeta se encamino a su próximo objetivo para poder continuar de una vez con lo que debía y realmente le importaba hacer. Pero antes que nada estaba la niña que le había traído todos esos problemas, era su deber cumplir con ella y con Kami-sama.

Desde el templo, Dios y Mr. Popo miraban como Vegeta se alejaba rápidamente concentrado en su propósito.

"Señor Kami-samas, señor, ¿qué ha pasados con Vegetas?. Preguntaba el típico ayudante del dios de la tierra.

"Nada Mr. Popo, solo que noto algo diferente en este Saiyan. Su actitud no es la misma, desde que ha llegado aquí, se podría decir que ya queda muy poco del Vegeta que antes conocíamos. Parece ser que el amor golpeo fuerte en su corazón".

"Pero señor Kami-samas, ¿no ser eso un poco peligrosos?".

"Es posible Popo, pero ¿que puedo hacer para evitarlo?. Su personalidad esta en un estado frágil, cualquier golpe podría derrumbarlo o peor, podría enfurecerlo. Lo único que puedo hacer por él siendo el dios de este planeta es rezar por su integridad".

"A propósitos, señor, ¿qué hacia en el palacios?".

"Ohhhh, no, solo estaba husmeando un poco, nada alarmante, aunque no pude descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones…".

"¡No me diga que Vegetas entro en el cuartos, secretos!".

"Si lo hizo, y le causo mucha risa, pero no te preocupes, no le dije que todas esas cosas eran tuyas".

Pasado un rato, Vegeta ya era capaz de ver la silueta de las mujeres que lo esperaban. La niña parecía estar muy tranquila, pero Sakura definitivamente no se encontraba bien.

"Zeñor, por fin llega, ya estaba canzada de esperarlo". Replico Tomoyo, sentada en un banco tomándose un refresco mientras su madre seguía desmayada por ahí.

"Toma pequeña mocosa, aquí tienes el maldito peluche". Y lanzándoselo por la cabeza, dio media vuelta y escapo, a paso acelerado del callejón, intentando por vigésimo cuarta vez encontrar a la madre de Bulma.

Que extraño era todo lo que últimamente le estaba ocurriendo a Vegeta, en ese año completo que había estado allí, no había pasado nada importante y ahora de repente, millones de problemas le caían encima.

Gracias a dios la presencia de la madre de Bulma estaba cerca, unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría con ella, para conseguir la cápsula de entrenamiento. Sin ese aparato su entrenamiento seria mucho mas arduo, y no podía permitirse ni un minuto de distracción con Kakarotto y otro Saiyan mas pisándole los talones. Debía convertirse en súper Saiyajin a como diera lugar. Pero no conocía el secreto para hacerlo. Y probablemente aunque se lo preguntara a Kakarotto, no le sabría responder. Solo quedaba una opción, entrenar y entrenar hasta alcanzar un nivel superior al de los súper Saiyajin.

Deteniéndose en un gran local que titulaba, "peluquería y cosméticos Misty", miro hacia dentro del recinto para intentar localizarla. Pelucas, vestidos, cosméticos, y otras cosas fue lo único que pudo ver, además de unas cuantas mujeres alborotadas, gritando y riéndose como si estuvieran en una reunión. Poniendo sus manos sobre su frente, para disminuir la intensidad del sol en sus ojos, arrimo su cabeza, al vidrio empapelado en stickers. Era sumamente difícil precisar el ki de la madre de Bulma entre tanta gente. Todos tenían casi la misma cantidad de energía y se podía confundir fácilmente.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era lo mismo que había hecho hasta ahora. Dejar de lado sus habilidades especiales y actuar como un humano común, entrar al lugar caminando y utilizar su "gran" amabilidad preguntando por la persona que buscaba. No era de las mejores ideas que se le habían ocurrido, mas no queriendo ser visto por nadie, pero la cuestión era urgente, y ya no podía demorarse mas. Bulma podría hablar con su madre, y así ganarle la pulseada, por el aparato, que poco le importaba a la terrícola.

Si su misión era convertirse en súper Saiyajin, la cápsula era esencial para completar su objetivo, pero su pregunta era una en especial: ¿el fin justifica los medios?. ¿Era necesario enfrentarse con Bulma solo por un capricho?. Esta mujer lo atraía mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en los momentos que habían pasado. Seguramente le enojaría que él le jugase por la espalda, y solo con el propósito de ganar y demostrar que todo lo podía.

Pero en fin, ya estaba ahí parado en frente a la solución, solo restaba entrar y hablar con la madre de Bulma, y convencerla de regalarle la cápsula, cosa que no seria muy difícil de lograr….

Una puerta se sintió en el salón de belleza y la esbelta figura de un hombre de estatura baja atravesaba el pasillo. Muchas de las mujeres que estaban alrededor miraron asombradas, a vegeta que caminaba indiferente a las miradas femeninas.

El Saiyan se acerco a un mostrador, que se encontraba en medio de una masa de personas. Apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio y pregunto con su mayor esfuerzo de amabilidad posible.

"¡Mujer, dime ahora mismo donde esta la madre de Bulma!. ¡Vamos rápido!". Dijo Vegeta fracasando nuevamente en un intento de cordialidad

"Por favor señor, respete el letrero y ubíquese al final de la cola. ¡El siguiente por favor!…". Señalando un letrero colgado del techo, la secretaria que usaba unos lentes amarillos, le advirtió de las reglas del local.

"Malditos insectos, hubiera sido mejor no haberme levantado el día de hoy. Estos humanos se creen que son la gran cosa, y no se dan cuenta que tiene a un miembro de la nobleza frente a sus narices". Refunfuñó, corriéndose a un lado, para ver nada mas ni nada menos que una fila interminable de gente esperando por el turno correspondiente.

Quince minutos mas tarde, y con la pero cara de perro que tenia, fue capaz de llegar al principio de la hilera, para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

Justo en el momento que estaba por establecer una nueva comunicación con la recepcionista, otro nuevo letrero apareció frente a sus narices. El nuevo cartel decía: "Hora del almuerzo, espere hasta las 2 p.m. por favor". Instantáneamente su mirada enloqueció, buscando un reloj. La cólera aumentaba a cada segundo, de su frente caía agua potable a chorros, y mas aun cuando en un reloj sostenido en una pared pudo ver que marcaba las 12 p.m.

"¡ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE, QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA LA MADRE DE BULMA YA!". Gritaba enfurecido Vegeta en medio del salón, aumentando su Ki, en medidas inconmensurables, haciendo temblar el edificio completo.

"Llamando al señor bailarín de ballet. Repito, llamando al señor bailarín de ballet". Una voz se podía escuchar a través de un megáfono llamando la atención del Saiyan.

"Pedimos encarecidamente al señor de la malla azul que se tranquilice un minuto y que espere como buen ciudadano en la cola hasta que terminemos el almuerzo. Muchas gracias.¡CLONCK!. El mensaje humillante había terminado, pero no la furia de Vegeta, la cual aumentaba mas y mas.

"¡Sabandijaaaaaaaas, me las pagaran!. ¡Nunca entenderé sus estúpidas reglas!". Y cargando un potente Final Flash, sus manos iluminaron toda la habitación. El ataque estaba ya casi completo, y sus ojos en blanco, cegados por la furia.

"¡FINAL FL…!……".

"¡No Vegeta, no lo hagas!". Exclamó una voz de entre la multitud.

Reconociendo su nombre y esa voz tan particular, su energía comenzó a disminuir. Su ira se hacia mas y mas insignificante. Respiraba con dificultad, por el esfuerzo y la tensión que había puesto en dicho movimiento, pero la satisfacción era inmensa, al ver al fin y al cabo, a la persona que le había costado mas de dos capítulos encontrar.

"Vegeta, pe…, pero ¿qué sucede?". Preguntaba la mujer acercándose y abrazando al Saiyan.

"Ho…hola mujer por fin te encuentro, estos inútiles de los terrícolas me han tenido dando vueltas desde hoy temprano".

"Esta bien no te alteres, recuerda, debes tener paciencia con ellos. Los humanos no saben de tu existencia y no deben saberlo, piensa el caos que causaría, si supieran que existe gente que puede volar, utilizar energía y las Dragon ball.

"Gracias, tu siempre preocupándote por mi……". Vegeta quedo mudo al terminar dicha frase, y mirando hacia el otro lado quedo así durante unos segundos.

"A propósito Vegeta, ¿qué te trae por aquí, ¿acaso me extrañabas?. Déjame decirte que yo estaba loca por verte".

"¡Aquí no, podrían vernos, ya suéltame!". Forcejeaba el Saiyajin, con la mujer que lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Bueno, entonces si no quieres aquí…… ¡ven!".

Y tomándolo de donde pudo, la mujer arremetió con el Saiyajin a cuestas, al primer vestidor libre que encontró. Primero ingreso a los empujones a Vegeta a la vez que lo abrazaba y lo besaba, mientras que él solo se limitaba a moverse un poco por el escaso espacio.

"Vamos ya, déjame no estoy de humor para esto hoy". Exclamaba el príncipe Saiyajin entre dientes, tratando de escapar de los besos de la excitada mujer.

"Alguien podría vernos…… suéltame".

Y alejándose unos centímetros de los labios de Vegeta la mujer lo miro y dejo muy tranquila.

"No te preocupes, el único que nos conoce aquí es mi marido". Y dicho esto continuo con su actividad.

"¿QUEEEEEEE, ¿tu marido aquí?. ¿Estas loca, quieres que muera joven?".

"No te preocupes por él, ya lo conoces… no se dará cuenta de nada".

"No importa, no quiero seguir con esto. Vine aquí para otra cosa. Es acerca de la cápsula de entrenamiento, la necesito y rápido".

"¿Para que la necesitas si la tienes en casa?". Dijo la madre de Bulma sonriendo y con una voz muy melosa.

"Ohhh, si tu no lo sabes……". Prosiguió Vegeta.

"Esta misma noche me mudo a la casa de Kakarotto. Tu hija me ha echado esta mañana, cuando tuvimos una discusión (NDA: capitulo 1)".

"¿Bulma, no puede ser verdad, Bulma no haría algo así". Dijo la madre rascándose la cabeza e intentando pensar.

"¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de lo nuestro y ahora esta celosa?". Dijo la veterana.

"¿Celosa, ¿Bulma?. ¿Porque debería estar celosa Bulma de nosotros, si lo supiera?". Se preguntaba Vegeta muy inocentemente.

"¿Tengo cara de idiota o que, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta como te mira?. Todo el tiempo pendiente de ti. Que Vegeta esto, y que Vegeta aquello".

"¿Bulma, ¿Pendiente de mi?……". Una sonrisa ilumino su cara. Aunque todavía no aceptaba que algo intenso le pasaba con Bulma, se daba cuenta que su interés por ella era otro.

"¡Si Vegeta, es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta antes!". Dijo la madre de Bulma. Pero al mirar mas detenidamente pudo ver que vegeta estaba viajando por un mundo de fantasías

"¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?". Una cara de espanto inundo la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de la mujer.

"NO, no me digas que, que tu y mi hija. Dime que me equivoco, por favor. Exclamo la veterana, alejando sus brazos del Saiyan.

"¿Eh?. ¿Qué tonterías dices mujer?. Que gracioso, yo y tu insoportable hija juntos. No se te podía haber ocurrido un mejor chiste". Intento esquivar Vegeta, que no dejaba de sudar, mientras se rechinaba los dedos en sinónimo de nerviosismo.

"¡Ja, eso espero. Últimamente he notado que tu y ella actúan de manera diferente, y sin tomar en cuenta tus reacciones frente a mi cuando Bulma esta cerca. Ten cuidado hay un dicho muy antiguo que dice: "los que se pelean se aman"".

Algo debía hacer para frenar a la madre de Bulma, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, y menos con ella. Tenia miedo que todo terminara, mal. ¿Qué pasaría si Bulma se enterara que su madre estaba saliendo con él?. Seguramente nada bueno y las oportunidades con ella se le escaparían para siempre. Pero la peor parte seria quitarse a la made de Bulma de encima. Necesitaba que todo se acabe bien, sin peleas ni discusiones, cosa que no seria una tarea demasiado fácil.

"¿En que piensas ahora mi amor?". Susurro la mujer.

"En nada…". Y entonces un beso fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

"¡MI AMOR!. ¿Dónde estas?". Una voz se oía desde el exterior del vestidor. Era el marido de la Sra. Brief.

"¡NO puede ser es tu marido, me dijiste que no se daría cuenta!".

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga?".

"No lo sé, dile algo…".

"¿Pero que le digo?". Preguntaba ansiosamente la mujer, buscando algo en el bolso.

El revuelo que se armo en el vestidor fue tan grande y el espacio era tan poco, que terminaron destrozando todo lo que había dentro. La madre Bulma cayo al suelo, en el intento por esconder a Vegeta en un armario minúsculo.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?. ¿te encuentras bien?".

"Si mi amor, estoy bien". Decía la mujer mientras empujaba el musculoso cuerpo del Saiyajin dentro del cajón.

"Tengo graves noticias, para darte, mi amor. Parece que Bulma tuvo un accidente en la casa. El localizador no da señales pero dice que ella esta ahí, podría estar herida".

"¡¿BULMA!". Grito vegeta al oír que se encontraba en problemas. Acto seguido coloco sus manos en su boca, tratando de detener lo que ya había dicho.

"¿Quién esta ahí contigo, voy a entrar". Dijo el Dr. Brief.

"Estúpido, porque tuviste que gritar así". Susurraba la mujer.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?". Dijo Vegeta que ya se veía despojado de su cápsula, mientras pensaba en lo que le podría haber pasado a su princesa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3…… PRÓXIMAMENTE EL 4.

dbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbzdbz

Bueno, he terminado el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído bastante. Y no se olviden como ya les dije de las demás historias, me refiero a lo de A-18 y A-17. Tampoco se olviden lo de Trunks.

Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por leerme.

Gowan Keriyuy.


End file.
